Fine Line Between Fenton And Phantom
by Oruk
Summary: Danny loved Sam, Heck Sam was his girlfriend and has been for 2 months so why is it that every night since July 4th he's been involuntarily turning into Danny Phantom and raping Valerie senseless. If it's sam he loves then why does his alter-ego want Valerie so badly that it's willing to rape her to have her. DxV V-preg or Valerie Pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Hello call me Oruk and I warn you first chapter Lemon between Valerie and Danny well evil Danny I should say don't know about this one but it was an idea that came to me so I typed it up and posted it.

.

My Phantom Menace

It was like this every other night since the fourth of July. Out of the forbidden blue "He" would come, without so much as a warning or pattern he simply came as he pleased, took what he pleased and left as he pleased. No questions, no reasons, no answers "He" simply just did it. And Valerie desperately wanted to know why.

"Danny stop, why do you keep doing this?" Valerie asked through her sobs as Danny ravished her unwilling body. Danny took a moment to consider her question. He smirked at her ultimately deciding her irrelevant question wasn't worth answering. He bit down on her neck making her gasp out. Blood trickled down her neck but was licked away by Danny's roving tongue.

Valerie at that moment could have slapped even herself. Who was she to think he'd actually answer her this time. Absolutely nothing made this time anymore different than all the other times. She knew he wouldn't give her the answer she wanted but an answer of what he found fit.

"Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, and here I thought you were smart enough to know by now. I don't need a reason to come and visit what so rightfully belongs to me. You are mine and I can do to you as I please," Danny said unremorsefully as he emphasized his point by squeezing her plump ass.

"I'm nobody's property you bastard, let go of me or I'll- Valerie began.

"Or you'll what, call daddy? Pfft you should know by now I'm far too powerful for the likes of him or any other ghost hunter," Danny bragged as his crimson eyes bore into Valerie's green ones.

"Heh conceited much," Valerie spat venomously. She truly hated him and that only fueled Danny's lust more. He stroked a hand teasingly between her thighs involuntarily making her clench her legs together tighter. Danny smirked as he with little to no difficulty parted the voluptuous thighs apart once more.

"No holding out on me," Danny said sickeningly lovingly. Valerie clenched her teeth.

"I hate you," Valerie spat as she craned her neck to the side to avoid a kiss from Danny. He only smirked as he forced her face back toward his.

"I love you all the more," Danny said before he connected their lips. Valerie fought against it only to exceed in igniting Danny's animalistic desires to dominate her turning the light kiss to a full blown lip lock.

Danny slipped up Valerie's night gown, which he forced her to wear from now on because it gave him easier access to what he wanted and ran a finger across her clitoris which unfailingly made Valerie shiver.

"Danny please stop, this has to stop your with Sam and I'm with Dash now," Valerie cried. Danny stopped his administrations and glared directly into her eyes.

If there was one thing Valerie should have known it was that Danny was more jealous than he was possessive which was saying something. Danny didn't like it when Valerie spoke of other men and he would make sure she never forgot that.

"It seems you still haven't learned your lesson from our last encounter," Danny growled. He all but ripped her nightgown completely off and left it abandoned by the side of the bed on the floor.

He took a moment to appreciate his prize as he stared hungrily at her ample chest which she tried to cover but even her arms couldn't conceal the budding nipple from his hungry eyes.

Danny forced her arms over her head pinning them down by the wrist as he did a face plant in Valerie's chest and devoured the nipple of one mound.

Valerie cried out at the sick sensation she felt. She knew it was wrong to enjoy it on so many levels one being this was her worst enemy and as of now nightmare. Second she truly did care for dash and it pained her to admit that even dash couldn't make her feel this way and thirdly she didn't know whether or not she could call this rape anymore. True she denied it at first but lately she's grown to anticipate it and she knew Danny had become well aware of that.

He slipped off her panties and they were likewise abandoned on the side of the bed on the floor. He looked into Valerie's eyes and saw pure lust in them. He smirked triumphantly as he kissed her and unsurprisingly she eagerly returned the gesture.

"Ha didn't I tell you Valerie no matter where you go or who you're with you will always belong to me your soul, mind and body are mine," Danny said in a distorted voice.

"Now shall we?" Danny asked as he parted her legs," Valerie was too far gone to object to anything. She laid there lips parted slightly gasping.

Danny not seeing the need to prepare her any further slid his cock easily inside her slick pussy. Valerie moaned out as she found that despite the many sessions they have had she still hasn't stretched enough to accommodate his monstrous size cock.

"Ahh no stop I..." Valerie screamed out as Danny began thrusting in a rushed pace deep inside her. She pushed against his chest refusing to give in completely to him. Danny grunted in response to her defiance and threw a meaty leg over his shoulder giving him easier access and pounded away.

Her breast happily bounced up and down with each powerful thrust he made. Danny threw his head back mouth open as he moaned his pleasure even letting Valerie's name slip from his lips.

"Ahh Danny," Valerie screamed as she reached her limit. Danny looked down and into Valerie's fogged eyes and smirked.

"Your mine forever and always Valerie," Danny said as he gave a few more powerful thrust. Valerie wrenched her eyes closed as her body bounced with each thrust.

"No ahh," Valerie moaned as she felt Danny's hot seed flood her insides. Both of them shook from the outcome of their orgasms. Danny gently slid out of Valerie and smirked at her as she laid in her bed soiled and unconscious. He removed a piece of her hair from her face and gently placed her underneath her covers.

"You belong to no one but me not even Danny can have you," Danny said as he flew through her walls and out of sight.

Chapter 1 finished hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know but I'll give this story a shot I just don't got it like I use to anymore. I just can't seem to finish a story for some reason but anyhoo I'm gonna give this one a go.

.

MY GIRLFRIEND YOUR BOYFRIEND

.

Danny P.O.V

What is this, what's going on? Danny asked himself as he suddenly realized he was positioned directly on top of Valerie. Danny watched as Valerie's mouth moved but produced no sound. Danny struggled to try and make out what she was saying.

"Valerie I can't hear you," Danny called. But instead of hearing himself say those words he watched horrified as he ripped Valerie's nightgown off laying her bare before him.

"Wha-what the heck is going on here?" Danny cried out blushing madly. Again Valerie's mouth opened.

"What am I doing to Valerie?" Danny asked himself. He jumped when he heard an ominous voice whisper in his ear.

"Taking what rightfully belongs to us," The voice said. Danny froze as he tried to place the familiarity of the voice.

"Who are you, tell me what's happening to Valerie?" Danny demanded.

"Nothing she doesn't want to happen," The voice opted to answer.

"Stop it, this is sick. I have a girlfriend and Valerie she has a boyfriend this is wrong," Danny said. A sharp throbbing assaulted his chest.

"Fool, Sam's feeble life means nothing to me, Valerie is mine and I'll do as I please with her," The voice hissed voice laced with venom.

Danny swallowed the fearful lump in his throat as he glanced at Valerie who was still stationed beneath him and it looked as if she were in some sort of trance.

"Stop, if you so much as hurt Valerie I swear-" Danny threatened.

"Hm, as I see it Valerie looks just fine. Look at her, drink it in. Valerie wants this just as badly as you want to give it to her. Go ahead Danny touch her, taste her, fill her up solely on your essence you know you want to," The voice enticed. Danny gulped.

"I-I..." Danny struggled. An indistinguishable figure appeared behind Danny who's broad grin was the only thing recognizable as it draped a lazy arm around Danny's shoulder placing him in a light chokehold.

"Look at what you can have Danny. She is all yours for the taking and not a soul can hinder that. Go ahead take what you want, ravish her body to your hearts content," The voice let out a low chuckle as he felt Danny's tense body relax in his embrace. The figure grinned cruelly.

"That a boy, yes," The voice crooned as Danny reached a shaky hand out towards Valerie. Danny absentmindedly looked into Valerie's glazed over eyes as he watched her mouth open for the last time.

"I'm sorry Valerie but I need this," Danny whispered before he heard a voice thunder through his conscious startling him.

"Danny!" A familiar voice called out. Danny froze all movement.

"Danny!" The voice called out again. This time Danny recognized it.

"S-Sam?" Danny called. He could hear the voice hiss angrily in his ear.

"Damn that girl," The voice growled as Danny could feel it's presence slipping away. "This is only the beginning Danny, you and I still have business," The voice said as the remnant sounds of it's echoing voice faded into nothingness.

"Danny wake up," Sam's voice yelled.

"Sam," Danny yelled as suddenly he was engulfed with a white light.

"Okay we tried, Tucker get the water," Sam sighed. Danny groggily awoke only to be greeted by an ever annoyed girlfriend and his always chipper friend Tucker.

"I'm ugh, I'm awake," Danny groaned placing an arm over his eyes to shield out the bright lights.

"Well good for a second there I thought you had finally crossed over," Sam said.

"Good morning to you to Sam," Danny smirked tiredly.

"Come on Danny you swore to me you'd come with me to the opening of my parents new clothing line. No way in hell am I going there alone especially with all that pink around," Sam whined as she sat down beside Danny tossing her long black hair out of her face.

"Why can't you take Tucker along?" Danny groaned turning on his side facing Sam.

"You know as well as I do, Tucker and fashion are two things in this world never meant to mix," Sam said frowning.

"Hey I resent that, Tucker Foley got mad swag yo," Tucker said finishing typing on his newest PDA.

"Tucker no one uses swag and yo in the same sentence anymore," Sam said.

"Oh alright fine If it's really that important to you, I guess I can go and play the role of supportive boyfriend," Danny said rolling his eyes playfully. Sam chuckled.

"Thanks Danny your the best," Sam gave him a quick peck before she got up.

"Alright I'll give you time to change, wear something nice, this is my parents we're talking about," Sam said. She playfully pulled Tuckers hat down before heading out of their room.

"Up and at em prince charming," Tucker teased readjusting his cap. Danny threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up, just be happy for your single life," Danny said. Tucker scoffed.

"Hey, don't rub it in that I'm not tied down. Believe me the Tuck man is on the prowl, Ladies beware," Tucker said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Danny face palmed.

"Tuck I'm scared for you man I really am," Danny sweat dropped as Tucker flexed in the mirror.

"But seriously your one lucky son of a gun you know that right? I mean come on Sam is smoking hot now, I mean not to say that she wasn't cute before," Tucker stated oblivious to Danny's glare.

Tucker did have a point. Ever since the ghost hunting trio graduated high school they all went through some changes Sam more so. The once punk rocker/gothic chick is now a more filled out curvier sexier version of what she once was. Sam stuck to her more darker colored attire but wore more girly styled clothing that actually complimented her womanly assets.

She also abandoned her short tomboyish hairstyle for the more longer, sleek look. Add all that plus actually wearing makeup and Sam became a walking wet dream and plenty of boys began fawning over her but as it would be Sam only had eyes for Danny the boy of her dreams.

Danny too had his advancements. Years of ghost fighting gave him a physique even Paulina couldn't help but pine after. His black hair grew out even more and he also got taller and even more handsomer.

Another one was Tuck who's only real significant change was his hair and his height. Tucker still was the comical relief of the group and was still an overall goof ball. But one things for sure Tucker still had exceptional technology use and is almost always seen with the newest and grandest of technology some things not even on the market yet. Now Tucker sports short dread locks and a small beard on his chin.

They may have changed appearances but their bond has stayed the same after many years. They're as close as ever and Danny even got the girl of his dreams, or so he thought he did.

VALERIE'S P.O.V

"Ugh," Valerie cringed as she eyed the toilet full of her own puke. She was currently slouching over the toilet bowl emptying out her guts contents. To say she felt like shit would be a huge understatement. Every part of her body was swore and overly tender.

"Val is everything alright you've been in there for an awful long time and I still haven't had my daily facial," Came Paulina's voice. Valerie always did hate it, her Hispanic accent was too thick.

"Just a minute Paulina," Valerie said. She waited a few more seconds making sure she was completely done puking her guts out. Staggering painfully to her feet she went to the face bowl and splashed her face with cold water.

"Damn Danny for doing this to me, that bloody ghost bastard," Valerie said glaring at her reflection.

She gave her face a once over and saw her face and eyes were still slightly puffy from crying all night. In fact it wasn't until Paulina had returned from her late night partying did she stop crying. Sighing Valerie walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh about time," Paulina rolled her eyes. Valerie only continued on her way not in the right frame of mind to put up with Paulina. Paulina stopped halfway into the bathroom.

"Oh Val baby you don't look so good, maybe you should get one of my facial treatments as well. It'll do wonders for all those ugly frown lines," Paulina said smiling. Paulina truly was oblivious to how rude and arrogant she came off as.

"Maybe next time," Valerie opted to say. Paulina shrugged and continued into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Valerie let out an agitated breath. Between Danny and Paulina, Valerie didn't know which one would make her snap first.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Valerie stopped mid step thankful she didn't actually lay down first only to have to get right back up again. She stormed to the door and angrily snatched it open glowering at whoever it was behind it. Her frown vanished upon seeing who it was.

"Dash, what are you doing here so early?" Valerie questioned her boyfriend.

"What is that all I'm worth, no hey baby or a I missed you so much that I stayed up masturbating to you all night," Dash smirked. Valerie hit his shoulder at that last remark.

"Come on Val, let's hang out today. lately I've been seeing lesser and lesser of you," Dash sulked. Valerie sighed. A needy Dash was not what she needed right now.

"Dash, I'm really tired I was up all night," Valerie whined. Dash eyes twinkled mischievously.

"And before you say a WORD, no I was not up masturbating while thinking about you I was..." Valerie trailed off as the real reason why she was up all night flooded her mind.

"You were..." Dash prodded. Valerie began to sweat.

"I was studying, yes I was studying and didn't get to bed until really late last night," Valerie lied. Dash eyed her suspiciously making her sweat even more.

"Your always studying, that's why you never have any time for me anymore," Dash pouted childishly. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe some other time Dash I'm really not in-"

"Is that Dash, hey there," Paulina interrupted as she sauntered out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a small white bath towel. Dash's jaw dropped before he quickly composed himself.

"Yo Paulina," Dash tried to play it cool but Valerie could see the look in his eye. Valerie purposefully cleared her throat startling Dash out of his trance.

"Uh so uh we still hanging out or what?" Dash asked trying to break his stupor.

"Oh, oh if we're going out we should all go to the opening of that new line, what was it called, Perrian? Oh yeah everybody's going to be there we should totally go," Paulina said sitting down purposefully on a pillow exposing a sleek, slender leg to Dash's roaming eyes.

"I don't think-" Valerie tried.

"Cool I'm down," Dash interrupted. Valerie glared at him. Dash chose to ignore it by placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and hastening off. Valerie scoffed before slamming the door closed.

She flopped down gratefully in her bed as her head and stomach both throbbed. If it were under any other circumstance Valerie would have been commenced in beating the dog monkey out of Paulina for blatantly flirting with her man right in front of her but as of now both her protesting bones and gut were hindering that.

"This is gonna be so fun," Valerie heard Paulina say before she drifted off to sleep.

Authors Note:

Just wanted to get this out considering a few people actually liked it even though I said it was a test run. Well if people like this then I guess this will be a keeper


	3. Chapter 3

Just goin with the flow here chapter 3 up and ready enjoy

.

JUST PRETEND

.

"Who would host a fashion show at this ungodly time in the morning?" Valerie yawned. Dash opted to hold her hand and tug her along because at the pace she was moving they'd be late and if that happened they would never hear the end of it from Paulina. Fashionably late turned into Fashionably on time.

"Duh Valerie it's a 12 hour event, plus all the famous celebrity stylist will be there. This is my big break, once they see my gorgeous body they'll be fighting to the death over me. Dash and Valerie sweat dropped.

Finally after having to walk 3 blocks to the location the trio made it to the location and all that was left was to actually gain entry.

"Ugh could this line be any slower?" Paulina said crossing her arms.

"I just wish this day would end," Valerie sighed. Her stomach was tightening up again and her feet were unusually swollen today. On top of how she felt she looked even worse her bag's, bag's had bags. Paulina and Dash had practically forced her out of bed.

"Next," The bouncer said as he let a nicely dressed couple through.

"Oh boy," Valerie said as she put a hand to her forehead.

.

"Okay come on, hurry we have to make it on time," Sam rushed as Danny and she were practically sprinting toward the fashion show.

"Slow down Sam," Danny huffed narrowly escaping gum stuck to the cement. Finally out of breath they actually made it to the line.

"See I told you we'd make it," Danny joked breathing heavily.

"Come on," Sam said also breathing heavily. She took Danny by the hand and headed up toward the line.

"What? Do you even know who I am? I am Paulina the most fashionable girl in all of Amity Park now let me through," Danny heard as he neared the front.

"Paulina, oh god why now," Sam said as the duo saddled up next to the trio who were as of now trying and failing to gain access to the fashion show.

"What, oh great didn't anyone tell you this is a fashion show not a freak show," Paulina said laughing nasally. Dash also joined in just to be insulting. Valerie however was having a worse off reaction to them. Or Danny so to speak.

"Well then I guess you freaks aren't allowed in then, hey P-cash," Sam said as the Bouncer nodded and let the red rope up for Danny and her. Paulina's mouth fell open.

"What!?" Paulina gawked. Sam smirked smugly.

"I sat here for two minutes and you let THEM go in?" Paulina complained. Sam face palmed.

"You idiot my parents are hosting the fashion show so of course I get to go in free idiot," Sam yelled. Paulina pouted but then her eyes twinkled.

"Oh Sam, chica how awesome it would be to let us into that fashion show I mean you and I are childhood friends after all," Paulina said draping a strangling arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam angrily squirmed out of the grip.

"Paulina the only memories I have of you are of pain and torment so why in the hell would I ever let you into my parents fashion show," Sam said eyes narrowed.

"Come on when have I ever done anything bad to you?" Paulina said.

"Just a second ago you called her a freak," Everyone deadpanned.

"Wha-oh that doesn't matter now, come on I'm here to be supportive just like everyone else so please let us in," Paulina said flashing Sam the puppy dog eyes.

"I really don't feel well, so if we can't get in we should just go," Valerie said growing ever uncomfortable with both her twisting stomach and her rapist not even a foot away from her. Once she spoke the only one to take note of her was in fact the one making her want to leave all the more.

"Valerie is everything alright, your face is a little puffy," Danny said reaching a hand out towards her. Valerie recoiled sharply slapping his hand away. Hurt flashed in Danny's eyes.

"Don't touch me," Valerie hissed glaring at Danny. Danny was taken aback by the sudden hostility toward him.

"Valerie I...what's happened to us. We don't even see each other anymore we don't even talk. I know you hate me but why can't you and I just look past this and be friends again," Danny said.

"Cut the crap, Fenton you know as well as I do what you did to me last night and the last nights prior to that one. The way I look at it you've been seeing me just fine," Valerie said sharply. Danny frowned confusedly.

"Valerie I swear this is the only time that I've seen you ever since the break-" Last nights dream flooded Danny's mind. Danny froze.

'Hold on, last night that couldn't have been real, did I really do those things to Valerie?' Danny slowly looked up into Valerie's face and saw tears forming in her angry eyes. Danny's own eyes widened.

"H-how could you," Valerie sniffed as tears slid down her cheeks. It felt as if Danny's entire being had shattered at the broken sight of Valerie.

"Valerie, please tell me, what did I do?" Danny asked desperately. Valerie remained quiet.

"Don't toy with me Fenton, you know as well as I what you did. Your the one who planned it so you'd know more than me," Valerie said.

"Valerie.."

"Just leave me alone Danny," Valerie dismissed looking back to where Paulina and Dash were. She was too far gone to even care that Dash had placed himself directly behind Paulina and was ever so slightly brushing against her ass. If Paulina weren't so busy sucking up to Sam she would've noticed.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for everything Valerie I never meant to hurt you," Danny whispered in her ear before moving to go stand beside Sam. Valerie watched with narrowed eyes as he stood next to Sam silently.

What game was he playing. How could you rape someone and completely forget about them. Valerie was pissed, he took something precious from her and now he's ready to throw her away. Just like he did 3 years ago. Friends was something they'd never be, she loved him like she loved the air she breathed and he had took that love and crushed it into fine powder never to be used again. She hated him and that was how it would stay regardless of how good at pretending to be unaware he was.

Valerie quickly clenched at her stomach as a powerful pain seared all throughout her lower abdomen. She bent over trying to catch her breath. It felt like she'd been stabbed. She looked down to see that she was completely normal.

"What's happening to me?" Valerie groaned.

"Huh," Danny said as a blue mist floated out of his mouth. His ghost senses were tingling. Danny looked around the crowded area. It was faint, very, very faint but a ghost was present. Danny continued to look around but couldn't quite get the feel of where the ghost was located. It's presence was very subtle almost nonexistent you could even say.

"Oh thank you, thank you," Danny heard Paulina squeal. He also heard Sam grunt.

"Valerie come on babe we're going in," Danny watched with narrowed eyes as Dash, walked toward a zoned out Valerie and placed a hand tenderly on the small of her back before guiding her into the building. Crimson flashed in Danny's blue eyes before they quickly reverted back to their original color.

"Mine" A very familiar voice hissed. Danny jolted out of his angry trance and quickly followed after Sam into the building.

"I have to figure out what's going on," Danny thought as he glanced at Valerie. She looked anything but comfortable. Danny then looked to Dash only to see he was looking around like the idiot that he was.

Had Valerie of been his he would have taken better care of her than Dash ever could've. What Valerie saw in Dash, Danny didn't know. All that he knew was Valerie accepted Dash more than him and that ignited a strong pulse of jealousy within him.

"Okay Danny let's go to the back. Danny?" Sam placed herself in Danny's line of vision with her hands on her hips.

"Earth to Danny my parents need us in the back," Sam informed.

"Wha-oh right got it," Danny said. He took one more glance at Valerie who sat with her head down before going to the back with Sam.

"I can't," Valerie whispered as she tried to massage her stomach.

"You say something babe?" Dash asked not really heeding her. His eyes were too busy roaming around the beautifully dressed women most of which were models in today's event.

"I can't be here...it hurts too much," Valerie said. Dash finally looked at her.

"Whoa Val are you alright?" Dash asked seeing as Valerie was doubled over face scrunched up in pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder, Valerie jolted from the touch.

"I have to go," Valerie said as she made her way out of the building.

"But what about Paulina I-I mean the fashion show," Dash said.

"Stay with her then," Valerie threw over her shoulder as she staggered out of the building. Dash could be with Paulina all he liked but she was getting away from this place. Never had her abdominal pains been this severe.

"Please stop," Valerie cried as the pain intensified. She clumsily staggered back the way to her car. Her eyes widened as she heard the angelic sound of children giggling. She looked around wildly to try and find them but no one was around.

"What is happening," Valerie cried out. Another sharp pain sent her collapsing to the hard pavement.

"D-Danny," Valerie said before darkness engulfed her.

.

"Where am I?" Valerie asked. Her questioned echoed throughout the darkness as she looked around. Total darkness.

She heard the giggling of children again. She spun around just in time to see a small childlike figure running away from her.

"Hey wait," Valerie called running after it. The child kept on running and it grew farther and father away from Valerie.

"Please stop," Valerie yelled trying hard to keep pace with the quick footed child. She heard more giggling. Valerie was just about to give up when the childlike figure came to an abrupt halt. Valerie did likewise a few feet away from it. Valerie took in it's appearance. White hair.

"Turn around," Valerie said slowly, curiosity piqued. The figure hesitantly complied with what Valerie said. As it turned around Valerie's eye's widened in horror. There staring back at her was non other than a child the splitting image of both her and Danny with white hair and glowing red eyes. The child grinned up at her.

"Momma," The child cooed. Valerie's eyes widened even further.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Authors note: How's that for cliff hanger, sit tight more on the way


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's my latest installment enjoy

.

WHITE LIES

.

"Well how does this one look on me?" Sam asked twirling in a sparkling White dress embroidered completely in expensive looking jewels. Danny's face heated up upon looking at his girlfriend twirl angelically in the stunning dress.

"You look uh you look..." Danny fumbled. Sam chuckled before kissing Danny on his lips.

"We're dating remember, it's okay to give me a compliment every now and again," Sam teased playfully. Danny blushed even deeper.

"Only 10 minutes till the show starts, I feel nauseous," Sam said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry about it Sam, anyone who doesn't buy a dress after seeing you modeling in it is either crazy or broke," Danny joked earning a laugh from Sam.

"Oh there you are Sam, oh you've already got a dress on good we need you over here pumpkin," Sam's mom said before disappearing behind a curtain.

"Duty calls," Sam sighed.

"Go get em tiger or is this a knock em dead type of moment?" Danny joked. Sam hit his shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Danny," A chilling voice called. Danny instantly was on alert.

"She is here," The voice continued. Cold mist escaped Danny's lips. It was faint but this was definitely a ghost's presence.

"Who are you," Danny noted this voice was different then the one before, this one was more childlike. Suddenly an image of a passed out Valerie laying on the cold cement appeared in Danny's mind.

"Valerie!" Danny yelled as he brushed past a couple of models idly walking around.

"Danny?" Sam said as she watched his retreating back. "Did he say Valerie?" Sam mumbled to herself.

Danny like a madman busted out of the doors startling many. He wildly looked about the crowded streets hair whipping at the tug and pull of the wind.

He rounded the corner only to stop in his tracks as he saw a passed out Valerie. In that instant his heart itself had seemed to have stopped beating as he silently prayed Valerie wasn't dead. He rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms gently.

"Valerie, Valerie come on wake up," Danny said shaking her slightly. Valerie's face scrunched up in pain. Danny looked her over for any sign of injury.

Thinking fast Danny picked her up and held her bridal style as he made a hasty retreat to his and Sam's car. He was interrupted by Sam herself who had followed him still wearing the dress.

"Danny what is going on?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked from Danny to the sleeping woman cradled securely in his arms.

"Sam I need to borrow the car, Valerie is hurt she needs to go to the hospital," Danny breathed looking frantic.

"Whoa, whoa start from the beginning what happened?" Sam asked.

"There's no time, I just have to take her," Danny said.

"But Dash is-" Sam tried.

"There isn't any time for Dash Valerie needs me- I mean help right away," Danny snapped. Sam's mouth fell shut.

"Alright go, but call me after you get word on her condition," Sam relented.

"Thanks Sam I definitely owe you one," Danny said rushing past Sam.

"Oh and Danny...I love you," Sam said. She wasn't sure what compelled her to say it but she felt she needed to reaffirm it to Danny. The declaration fell on death ears as Danny had already rushed away. Sam looked after them sadly before she slowly made her way back inside.

"Are you sure it's smart to let them go alone?" P-cash asked as Sam came sauntering back.

"Yeah it's okay, after all it was in the past right?" Sam said smiling weakly at the bouncer. He had a hunch Sam was saying that to convince herself more so than him.

VALERIE'S P.O.V

Valerie frowned slightly as she kept hearing the infuriating sound of some mechanical device beeping. She turned her head only to be greeted by more incessant beeping. She groggily cracked open an eye only to be greeted by bright lights and blinding white walls.

Fully alert Valerie shot up in the bed only to be restrained by two firm hands. Finding her wits Valerie looked up into two blue concerned eyes staring back at her.

"D-Danny?" Valerie pulled out of his touch as if burned by fire.

"I hope your not going to react this way every time I touch you," Danny said sitting back down in his chair which was situated peculiarly close to her bed.

"Where am I, what the hell are you doing here?" Valerie growled.

"At the hospital," Danny answered. He watched as Valerie slumped in disbelief.

"The hospital but how did I end up here?" Valerie asked.

"I was hoping maybe you'd tell me," Danny said. Valerie looked over to him.

"Well I'm fine so you can go," Valerie said looking away from him. Now it was Danny's turn to frown.

"And here I was worried about you. You can't even say thank you?" Danny could feel his irritation rousing. Leave it to Valerie to screw with his emotions.

"Thank you for what, so you brought me to the hospital big whoop. I bet you were just worried you wouldn't have a fuck toy to come to every night anymore," Valerie spat. Danny's eyes widened in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked enraged.

"Oh don't start the coy act again Danny, just be a man and own up to what you've done," Valerie rolled her eyes. Danny gripped the arms of his chair tighter.

"Look Valerie I don't know what you think I did but do you honestly think I'd hurt you purposefully?" Danny asked glaring at Valerie.

"I don't think I know, you hurt me every single night and now you have the gall to sit up here and play dumb. I don't buy it Fenton or should I say Phantom," Valerie yelled back.

"Just tell me what I did!" Danny yelled. His anger had reached a new point. How was he to figure things out if Valerie continued to dance around the subject like that. And he had a gut feeling that bizarre dream he had played a key part in all this.

"Excuse me Miss Gray?" A female nurse said as she stepped in silencing the two.

"Yes," Valerie asked trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Well all your test came back really good, no internal injury or any sudden sickness that would cause alarm, however there was one test that did come out positive," The nurse said. Valerie tensed up as did Danny.

"What test would that be ma'am?" Valerie's voice cracked from nervousness.

"That would be your pregnancy test Valerie," The nurse said. Valerie fell back on her bed and Danny nearly fainted in his chair.

"Wait, wait, wait nurse please, don't joke with me, say that again," Valerie said chuckling disbelievingly. The nurse shook her head.

"In my profession we don't have much room for humor I'm afraid. I assure you Miss Gray you are indeed pregnant, a week to be exact," The nurse said seriously.

"And your sure, there's no mistaking it, without a doubt in the world she's honest to goodness 1 week pregnant?" Danny asked eyes rivaling the size of saucers.

"I am in fact sure. Are you by any chance her boyfriend?" The nurse asked Danny.

"No," Valerie yelled out startling the nurse. "We have no connection," Valerie said glaring at her bed sheets. Danny frowned. The nurse sensing thick tension slowly began to back out of the room.

"I'll go and get the doctor, perhaps maybe he can answer your questions more efficiently," The nurse said before hastening out of the room.

"How'd it happen?" Danny asked suddenly. Valerie's gaze snapped to him. Did he truly not grasp the hint that this was his doing.

"How the hell do you think women get pregnant," Valerie snapped.

"Is the father Dash?" Danny asked his voice eerily chilling. Valerie bristled at him. If he wanted to play that game then she'd play it better.

"That's none of your business," Valerie looked away from him defiantly. Crimson flashed in Danny's eyes and in a blink of an eye he had Valerie pinned to the bed. She squirmed underneath him angrily.

"You had sex with him and what's worse your pregnant by him!" Danny yelled outraged. Valerie trembled beneath the anger and fury of his words and glare.

"So what if I am Dash is my boyfriend and he'll make a good father to my baby," Valerie yelled. A powerful surge of jealousy ripped through Danny's entire being.

How dare Valerie give herself to and become pregnant by Dash. Even if Valerie was no longer his he'd be damned if he gave her up to Dash. He wouldn't stand for it, he wouldn't allow Dash to have what he couldn't.

"So what I wasn't good enough for you? I would've died to give you everything and you go and do this. Was he good, huh Valerie did Dash satisfy you to your liking. Did he make you scream like a little whore?" Danny spat, grip tightening with each word.

"Danny stop," Valerie pleaded. She knew Danny would be a little jealous if she claimed she'd slept with Dash but she didn't expect this out of Danny. In truth Dash wasn't even allowed to touch her, no man was without putting a ring on it first. With the exception of Danny of course.

"Didn't you know how madly in love with you I was. I would've done anything and everything to make you happy. But I guess someone like you will only see a guys status or his money huh?" Danny said.

"That's not it," Valerie yelled.

"Then what is it?" Danny yelled back. Valerie's lip trembled as she itched to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. Things would only get more complicated, she was with Dash and Danny had Sam. How would that look if she were pregnant by another woman's boyfriend. She had no choice but to lie even if it meant hurting him.

"Because I'd never love a filthy ghost," Valerie yelled. Danny's crimson eyes lost their color altogether. His grip went completely slack as he stared down at Valerie in shock. Valerie stared back instantly regretting her words. She knew how sensitive that was to Danny even back when they first started dating he had trouble accepting who he was.

"So you finally admit it. The reason why you don't love me or stand to even be touched by me is because you can't look past me being half ghost can you? All this time I've been like a fool in love desperately wanting you to see me for me and this whole time all you've seen was the ghost boy," Danny said eyes hidden by his black bangs. Valerie remained silent.

"I'm done with this Valerie...I'm done with you," Danny said as he released Valerie and got off of the bed. Valerie quickly sat up wanting nothing more than to embrace Danny and beg for his forgiveness.

"I certainly hope Dash is worth it, because judging by his absence I highly doubt it," Danny said as he walked out of the room. After a silent minute, Valerie finally busted out in uncontrollable sobbing.

What was she to do now? She knew whose baby it was and now she was faced with the decision of telling Danny the truth or not. Do she take the rocky road of revealing the babies true parentage to Danny or do she take the smooth route and go on living a lie?

"Danny I'm sorry," Valerie whispered as she cradled her stomach. Growing inside of her at this very moment was Danny's offspring. Inside her was the thing that would change her and Danny's life forever.

Authors note: Give it up for me ya'll I'm actually getting chapters done


	5. Chapter 5

Here you are

.

REVELATIONS

.

After Danny had stormed out of the room not a minute later the doctor came sauntering in. Upon seeing the distressed girl he quickly rushed to her side placing an attentive hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Gray is everything alright, are you having pangs anywhere?" He asked. Valerie only shook her head wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine," Valerie lied. The doctor wasn't too convinced but opted to let it go.

"Well I'm glad, my name is Dr. Ross and I'll be assisting you this morning. Valerie my diagnosis report here states that your 1 week along," The Doctor said rechecking his papers. Valerie swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?" Valerie croaked.

"Hm well that's why I want to give you another ultrasound just to be safe," Dr. Ross said. Valerie watched as he stood up and began toying with odd looking equipment. After that he began tampering with a monitor situating it directly in her view.

"This'll be cold," Dr. Ross warned as he squeezed a chilling light blue substance on her exposed stomach. Valerie involuntarily shivered at the nasty feel of it as he rubbed it in a circular movement.

"Hm...this is odd," Dr. Ross frowned at the screen as he moved the rod like device lower on Valerie's stomach. She looked from him to the screen not fully understanding what she was even looking for.

"Dr. Ross is something wrong with the baby?" Valerie asked feeling her nerves knot up.

"I...I don't know this is unusual," Dr. Ross said he continued to place the rod in different positions on her stomach.

"What do you mean unusual what is it doing?" Valerie tried hard to look at the screen but all she saw was a glob of grey.

"The baby's heart I can't...by god there it is," The Doctor exclaimed as a faint warping sound began to pulsate.

"The babies heartbeat," Valerie said to herself. But just as quickly the babies heart stopped. Both Valerie and Dr. Ross's faces fell.

"Why can't I hear it anymore?" Valerie said.

"Hang on, calm down," Dr. Ross said eyes not once leaving the monitor. The sound of the babies heart started up again and likewise completely stopped. Valerie listened intently praying his heartbeats started back up again.

"Very peculiar," Dr. Ross said.

"What's wrong with him why is his heartbeats going on and off like that is he dying?" Valerie exclaimed growing frantic.

"No, no his heartbeats, I don't know quite how to put this but his heartbeats are fading in and out of existence. It's almost like one minute the baby is there and the next it vanishes," Dr. Ross said breaking out in a sweat.

"What? Are you crazy? Babies can't just disappear and reappear when they please" Valerie yelled.

"Calm down Valerie I assure you this is baffling even to me. One minute it can pick up the heartbeat and the next it's completely vanished from detection," Dr. Ross said. They both looked to the screen as the heartbeats started up again.

"Well what do I do, how will we know if he's dying or not?" Valerie asked.

"I'll contact a medical specialist right away. I'm afraid this is something beyond my capability." Dr. Ross said. He then handed Valerie a towel which she gratefully took to wipe the substance off her stomach.

"Until then?" Valerie asked.

"I ask that you stay here, so we can efficiently monitor the babies stability," Dr. Ross said putting away the ultrasound equipment.

"Doctor my child he'll make it won't he?" Valerie stared at her sheets eyes tearing up. Dr. Ross smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry Valerie, the baby will be fine, besides there is the possibility that we're getting irregular readings because it's simply too early into the pregnancy right now," Dr. Ross reassured. That thought brought somewhat comfort to Valerie but not enough.

Dr. Ross finished putting away the last of his equipment and said a goodbye to Valerie before exiting the room. It didn't take long for the room to grow cold and uninviting to Valerie. A sweep of loneliness washed over her as she thought back to how petty she'd been in saying all those harsh things to Danny.

"Why did you hurt me Danny, didn't you know I loved you the most?" Valerie whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

DANNY P.O.V

About a half hour later in stumbled Danny looking like hell itself. His eyes were puffy and red and his hair and clothes were disheveled and askew and he walked about sluggishly as if he were drunk.

"Danny oh my god you look awful what happened, where's Valerie?" Sam questioned as she spotted Danny stumbling toward her looking highly distraught. Danny squinted at her before giving a painfully halfhearted smile.

"Sorry, did I miss much?" Danny asked.

"No, but are you going to tell me about Valerie?" Sam asked refusing to allow Danny to change the subject.

"Don't worry about her right now, this is your big day isn't it?" Danny said as he draped a loose arm around her shoulders. Sam shrugged out of it.

"Wait, about an hour ago you were the one frantically running around like captain hero, now your telling me to drop it?" Sam scoffed. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about anymore," Danny gazed off despondently.

"Danny," Sam reached out for him.

"She's Dash problem now," his voice was drenched in bitterness. Sam drew back her hand.

"Sam, your on in 2," A coordinator said looking at his watch before disappearing.

"Alright I'm needed, can I trust you to stop being weird and just enjoy the show?" Sam said. Danny grinned at her.

"But of course, I'll be a good puppy," Danny joked. Sam smiled.

"Good boy," Sam cupped his chin before disappearing out onto the stage. Danny sighed as he made his way back out into the audience, spotting Paulina and Dash he made his way over.

The closer he drew to where they were the more anger aroused in Danny. He couldn't help the feelings of disgust and rage that rose within him as he looked at Dash. The one who stands in his way.

"Take care of the liability boy," That same deadly voice hissed in his mind. Danny was afraid to say it, but at the moment he and the demented voice were on the exact same page at the moment.

"What's up," Danny asked icily upon seeing Dash cuddled up to Paulina unsurprisingly. A sudden pulse swept through Danny as he eyed Dash with scorn. The two quickly broke apart.

"Beat it Fenton," Dash yelled out placing a hand around Paulina. Danny narrowed his eyes, this asshole didn't deserve a woman like Valerie no less to be father to her children.

"Kill him," The voice enticed. Danny balled up his fists as he glared at Dash.

"You got a problem freak?" Dash asked arrogantly.

"Cut it out Dash, Donny where's Valerie?" Paulina asked oblivious to the fact that for the past 3 years she still couldn't get his name right.

"I don't know why don't you ask this worthless piece of shit sitting next to you," Danny said. Paulina's jaw dropped.

"What?" Dash yelled enraged. In one swift movement Danny loomed dangerously over Dash as he gripped his collar.

"Tell me Dash where is Valerie or were you too busy whoring around with this slut to even notice she was gone?" Danny said punching Dash square in the face. Anyone who knew what to look for could see Danny's eyes had turned crimson.

"Danny what are you doing?" Paulina yelled effectively causing a scene.

"You don't deserve her, you worthless, dumb, washed up piece of shit. Your not man enough to give her what she needs, your just some imbecilic redneck who fucked the teacher to get a passing grade to graduate," Danny said punching Dash harder and harder.

"Please," Dash huffed, face bloody from Danny's assault. Danny smirked.

"Hm," Danny said as he gazed unsympathetically at the battered and half conscious man in front of him. His crimson eyes glowered with malice.

"Stop it you'll kill him," Paulina screamed.

"Oh believe me Paulina that's what I intend to do," Danny shot Paulina a crazed look as he grinned sadistically. Paulina backed away horrified. onlookers stared in horrified awe. One brave man busted free from the crowd and went to get help.

"Sam your never going to believe this, your boyfriend is beating the crud out of some guy," A model said to Sam.

"What?" Sam exclaimed as she hurried into the auditorium.

"Why is it that scum like you always insist on getting in the way. Valerie was mine first and then you show up. I won't allow this, I'll kill you dead before I give up what belongs to me," By now Danny's entire voice had changed to a deep, murderous tone.

"Excellent Danny, unleash your wrath for all to see," The voice coaxed.

Dash weakly raised up his hands to shield himself from Danny's wrath as Paulina stood to the side screaming for help. Sam rushed out just in time to see her boyfriend about to deliver a final blow to Dash.

"Do it boy, end his pitiful existence," The voice shouted.

"Valerie is and always will be mine," Danny yelled as he brought down his fist.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. Danny's fist stopped just mere inches from Dash's broken and bloody nose. Danny looked back only to see Sam standing there tears freefalling down her cheeks. Blue absorbed Crimson as Danny's eyes reverted back to their normal color.

"S-Sam I swear I can-" Before he could finish Sam bolted into the back of the stage.

"No Sam wait," Danny yelled. Without realizing he still had a grip on Dash, Dash fell to the floor in a seemingly lifeless slump. Danny gasped in shock, unable to do anything but stare as Paulina fell to Dash's side angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Is this what you use your powers for, to hurt other people!" Paulina yelled. Whispers broke out in the sea of onlookers as they all looked disapprovingly at Danny.

"No I Paulina you have to believe me I-" Danny fumbled.

"Just go!" Paulina screamed. She cradled Dash's head in her lap as she softly called out his name.

"I want you gone," A strong and angry voice said from behind Danny.

"Mrs. Manson I-" Danny pleaded.

"Gone," She said more assertively causing Danny to flinch. Danny slowly backed away still trying to grasp everything that's happened before breaking out in a run out of the building.

Authors note: I have to cut this short I'm afraid.


End file.
